Irony
by Magician Irono
Summary: How could this have gone so wrong?


Ok, so I hear that there aren't a lot of romance stories for Astro and Cora. I know I already wrote one, but this idea I just can't pass up. It's been in my head for quite some time now and I just have to get it down. Plus, I want some more Astro/Cora romance myself, too. Call this one a guilty pleasure story for me as well as you.

Also, I know I should be working on my story "Artifact". But I'm a lazy bum who can't finish her stories and I can go to H-E-double-hocky-stick,yada-yada, bing bomb BOOM! I will work on that, promise. Just can't find the walkthroughs, but I will not let you all down!

Author's note: Ok, there is a lot of psychology in the first part of this story, as well as a little neurology further on. I am an AP psych student, so believe me when I say it's all true. I mentioned a term in the story before this-Gestalt. This school of psychology states that we perceive the whole of something rather than the individual parts (We see the chair rather than the legs, back, etc.). Pay attention, because you may learn something new.

Disclaimer: I don't own Astro boy. But then again, not a lot of people here do. Lol Jk, guys. Enjoy the show!

Irony

"It's called the foot-in-the-door phenomenon. Start off with the small tasks and they will be more likely to comply with bigger favors to build up loyalty."

"Hm. Maybe that could help get the twins to stop fighting. Problem is any favor would be too big to comply to."

Knowledge is a very powerful thing. It can create peace, start wars, restore a piece of mind that had been lost, or change everything you know about your world in the span of a mere few seconds. You need to be careful with such a force. Like all dangerous things, knowledge can hurt those closest to you. The damage cannot be repealed. Not only can other people be hurt, but you mark yourself as a hazard. Do not take it lightly.

One piece of information you should be particularly wary of is these three words: "I love you." These may be the most powerful of all. Yet in the case of Cora and Astro, not much had changed. It was as though a bit of obvious gossip had been passed, for old information is weak compared to fresh. Neither one suffered the awkwardness of lacking altruism, nor the "where do we go from here" confusion that affects those unprepared couples. The relationship between the robot and the human was still very much the same. Not that the information did not matter: it was as valuable to them as gold was to the Spanish conquistadors so long ago. Astro and Cora were very much comfortable with each other and neither felt the need to engage in lovers' activities, namely contact of the skin or lips.

That, my dear readers, is true love.

It was the most wonderful autumn afternoon anyone could imagine- A slice of heaven, if you will. The air was at a tepid degree, yet the breeze seemed to alternate between warm and cool. Leaves of the brightest reds, the most vibrant oranges and radiant yellows cluttered the grass and walkways of the Metro City memorial park, while many still gloved the trees. There was not a cloud in the sky and ribbons of pink, gamboge and gold cast the viewers in a mesmerizing spell. Strange to think that only a few people thought to take advantage of this lovely evening. About one or two groups of people, as well as a handful of individuals, were seen on the property. Cora and Astro did not miss this exquisite sight, seated on the edge of a large wishing fountain that faced the west. At the moment, Astro was teaching Cora some of the finer points of social psychology, a science he had taken great interest in. For his response to Cora's comment, the robot turned to a behaviorist approach.

"Well," he began. "Operant conditioning might help with that. It's basically reward and punishment, like how you raise kids. If they do the right thing, give them a reward. If not, no reward."

"Like what they do on _Nanny 911_," asked Cora.

Astro raised an eyebrow. He tested the title in speech. "_Nanny 911_?"

"A nanny comes for about a week and turns total brats into decent human beings. The kids on that show make Widget and Sludge look like saints."

The robot laughed. "Get out."

"You think I'm kidding? They'll be screaming, dropping F-bombs, hitting their siblings AND their parents, and mom and dad don't do anything. And usually, it's their fault when they act like that."

"Can't be. No one acts like that, do they?"

"If only you knew."

A gust of refreshing cool rustled the branches, shaking a few leaves from their grasp. Some that had already fallen had been swept up in a small tornado that made its way across the side walk. Cora adjusted her dark green jacket. Some of the few people there did the same.

"So you know a lot about social psychology, right?"

"I know some things."

"How is it that girls get so interested in guys? They're gross and have cooties in elementary school, but suddenly you can't get your mind off of them in high school. I never understood that."

I can easily tell what you're all thinking right now: _No! You can't ask a guy that kind of stuff!_ Well, technically, anybody can ask those questions to anyone. Astro did not understand what Cora had really meant, though he had some grasp of what she was asking. In fact, he had mused over the subject himself. Naturally, he had an answer.

Astro put a hand to his chin, filing through his data banks for answers. "Well, there are the obvious changes," the robot began. "Hormones, maturity, the realization that girls and boys aren't all that different, things like that. As far as I know, there are three factors that increase the chances. One of them in proximity; that is, how close you live to each other. Neighbors are more likely to be friends than individuals living in different cities."

Cora choked back a scoff. _Or in two completely different worlds,_ she thought. Metro City hung a few hundred kilometers above sea level, far from the surface. Without an air craft, there was no possibility that one could reach the other. Thankfully, Astro _was_ an air craft. The city had not been restored to its previous location just yet, but Astro could meet any rendezvous in mere seconds thanks to the rockets in his legs. No, scratch that: he _would_ meet the rendezvous. Astro kept his promises. When he said he would be somewhere, he would be there, no matter how rough the journey. Cora could recall several occasions in which the robot had appeared at her doorstep in conditions similar to that of a dented can. It was ironic: a dehumanized being, more humane that most people the girl knew.

"Looks obviously matter, too," Astro continued. "People often associate attractive appearances with success, maturity, high self-esteem, and other factors. But not all these factors correlate with what is expected. And those with average, symmetrical appearances tend to be viewed as more attractive than those with more extravagant looks. Confusing, huh?"

"Yeah, guess so." Cora was still listening, but her thoughts shifted. She had never thought of Astro as being attractive, but subtle details started to pop out. Astro was made to emulate a thirteen-year-old junior high school student, but he sometimes appeared to be younger and his true age hovered around one or two months. The pair was often mistaken to be child and baby-sitter. In Cora's eyes, he was adorable, like a plushy doll or a kitten (God forbid he should be forced to use any form of "the puppy dog eyes"). Most notable was his hair. The two black spikes resembled a pair of cat ears and even seemed to wilt when he was upset or tired. Cora's gaze fell to Astro's eyes. The sensory organs were somewhat of a juxtaposition or oxymoron. They were bright and innocent, like a child's, yet the iris was a deep, mature brown, like an adult's. The girl felt a loss in her sense of direction the longer she kept her stare. The robot remained oblivious to the girl's change in behavior, faithful that she still kept attentive ears.

"The third is how much they have in common. This doesn't apply to just friends, but family, too. These similarities would include interests, attitudes, beliefs, and even other factors like social and economic status."

_That's all bull._ You can't explain something like love with scientific and psychological principles. No unit can measure it, no graph can document the changes, no law can predict what or how it happens. There is just that one person-that figure of pure beauty. Nothing could tarnish such a treasure, whose splendor grows more with each day that passes. You can only pray that you are just a beautiful in their eyes- it's the only way you two will be together. And when your hand is accepted and the smile is returned, that's when your happily ever after begins. Even after death, in that cold coffin, far away from the breathing and weeping, a warm candlelight continues to glow in the icy dark. The sleep is as peaceful as any other.

"That's all I know for now, but I'll study up on it a little more so I can better answer the que- …Hey. Hey, Cora, are you alright?"

Cora had lost entire touch with the world around her. The falling leaves, the setting sun, Astro's concern: It had no more value. Nothing existed but maybe empty space. Empty space and Astro, to be exact.

"Helloooo. Cora, what is it? Snap out of it."

The present moment was meaningless, and yet it meant everything. Cora started to lean in towards the robot. She closed her eyes.

"Wait, what're you-"

True, Cora had had a boyfriend or two while growing up on the surface (Zane wasn't one of them, for those who want to know). This was mainly because she had run away at such a young age, lacking parental guidance in these fields. Obviously, this was not her first kiss. It was, however, the best one she could recall, even decades later in her life. It wasn't how their lips fit or the taste, but just the fact that this was the only boy Cora had ever truly loved. Some will pair up to spite another boy, to avoid feeling left out, or simply because they are afraid of being alone. That was what Cora's main reason was, but she would eventually break it off with the unfortunate bachelor. This kiss had to rival those of every romance story in every variation of literature. Cora gave Astro's lower lip a slight nip in the kiss. That was what boys liked, right? Yet there was one problem.

Astro was not kissing back.

The girl broke away when she noticed. Astro appeared to be frozen with a look of shock on his face. If fact, it was more like terror, as though the spirit of freedom had caught him again. Cora waved her hand if front of the robot's face. "Hello? Hey, wake up, man. It was just a kiss."

Astro remained silent, frightful.

"Ok, you can quit playing around now."

A few more seconds of quiet.

"Stop it, Astro. Say something."

Still no response.

"Quit it, you little b-"

_BZZAP!_

Hot sparks flew from the back of Astro's neck. The girl jumped, as this was quite unexpected. A tower of smoke began to climb up from the flash's epicenter. The brown and black in Astro's eyes seemed to blend together. A glassy film slid over them and the previous luster was lost.

Astro fell limp and collapsed on the ground. The body made no more movement.

Cora cursed and jumped down from her seat in the fountain's lip. Perhaps it _wasn't_ just a kiss after all. She grabbed a hold of Astro's shoulders and gave him a good shake. "C'mon, man: quit messing around."

The robot remained unresponsive, like a marionette without its master.

"Astro, this isn't funny anymore! Cut it out!"

This smoke thickened and continued to rise, so the smoky odor did not go unnoticed. The robot did not breathe. His features depicted the horror of his last moment. Cora clutched her scalp. She could feel her throat swell and close up. How could this moment have gone so wrong? "How do I fix this," she stammered. "How do I fix-"

_Wait, fix…_

"That's it!"

Dr. Tenma- This man built Astro. He'd know what to do! Cora took Astro's arm and draped it on her shoulder. Frantically, she scanned her eyes across the city's canopy to find the ministry of science's main building. Then she found it, the tallest in the vicinity. Cora quickly trotted out of the park and towards the new destination, a trail of black fumes following the pair like a comet's tail.

**BREAKLINE!**

"Dr. Tenma!"

"Cora? Wait, what's happened to Astro?"

The smoke had thinned out quite a bit, but Astro's condition didn't change much, for better or for worse. Unfortunately, the girl was unable to find a taxi to shorten the travel time (sadly, she didn't have much of a fee to give the driver to begin with). Cora staggered in the doorway, nearly out of breath, but with the android's arm still secure around her shoulder. Finally, she was in the right room of the right building. Tenma was getting ready to leave for home after a long day of work. The beautiful evening had waned into an early, navy blue night. This is the time when people should be getting home, with families and late night television. However, a serious matter was a hand here.

"Sparks," panted Cora, "from the neck. . . "

"I got him." Dr. Tenma lifted Astro from Cora's grip. Despite her exhaustion, she seemed to stand up a bit straighter with the weight removed. "What happened to him?"

The girl's labored breathing was no longer from just a lack of oxygen. She began to panic once again. What would she say to Dr. Tenma? _Sorry, I kissed him and I guess I blew his mind, literally._ Pfft! Yeah right. But what other explanation was there? She struggled with a plausible lie, but the man beat her to the punch.

"You know what," he said. "You just rest for now. Y'look like you need it. Now where did the sparks come from?" Tenma sat Astro on an examination table, like a repairman before a broken puppet.

"Back. . ." The girl leaned against the wall and slid down, gratefully imbibing the air.

"Thanks."

Tenma went to work. With Astro facing away from the man, Tenma drew his attention to the afflicted area. The hair line formed a "V" that pointed down Astro's neck. Tenma slid the tips of his thumbs from the angle upwards. A light followed Tenma's fingers and completed a loop around the boarder. There was a hiss and the man lifted the hair off his son, as one would a wig. Cora was shocked. She came up from her seat to watch. Beneath the black "horns" was two halves of a whole, mechanical replica of a human brain. Even canyon-style grooves riddled the surface for increased memory by surface area. Lights flickered all over in every wavelength, darting this way and that. There was an antenna as well, where Astro's top spike would have been, but there was nothing special about that compared to the "main computer".

"The neurons in the neural CPU seem to be moving in circles," muttered Tenma. "So that means . . . Aha!"

Cora switched her gaze from the brain to the brainiac. "What?"

"Look here." Tenma pointed to the base of Astro's spinal cord. A small box separated the "post office" and the "main road". The top half was fine in overall condition, but some of the wires on the bottom were fried. The box might as well have been a clump of ash, by the looks of it.

"What, the box," asked Cora.

"This is the main neural connection unit," explained Dr. Tenma, unplugging the wires from the small contraption. "In a human body, the spinal cord and nerves are pathways for sending messages from the brain to rest of the body. This is for sensory input and to activate reflexes in times of danger. A robot's nervous system in nearly identical (why fix what isn't broken?) but this unit allows the neurons to move around faster and more efficiently-the same purpose as the myelin sheath in the axons of human neurons." He removed the unit and showed it to Cora. "However, it looks like this one's been damaged. The brain can't communicate with the rest of the body. He's still alive, thanks to the emergency wires outside the unit, but he can't do anything. Can't move, can't talk- he's a statue right now."

Cora looked to Astro again and frowned. _Poor thing. This is all my fault. . ._

"Don't worry though," piped the man. "Dr. Tezuka's always filling out orders for these parts, so we got spares." The man walk over to his desk, took out a new unit from a drawer, grabbed his tool box (knowledge in mechanics is required in the ministry) and walked back to the table. "Gotta fix some of the wires, too. . ."

Cora watched Tenma work for a moment or two. It was quiet before she asked her question. "So what damaged the unit in the first place?"

"My guess is the core," the man replied.

Cora's eyes widened. "The core?"

Tenma nodded and proceeded with another long explanation as he fingered with the wires. "I said that the nervous systems in both humans and robots are very similar. Not everything else is original: Human anatomy is a big part of 'modern' robotics and the construction. Astro's core takes on behaviors similar to that of a human heart-Both increase activity in times of physical exertion or panic. And by the look of Astro's face, I can tell it was the latter."

Cora shrunk from Tenma, but he continued.

"Astro panicked, so the core worked harder in preparation for fight or flight. It's a survival technique. But I don't think he used the energy, so the heat remained condensed in his body. I think that's how the unit sustained the kind of damage that it did."

The man continued with his repairs, leaving Cora to her thoughts. The question arose again: _How could have this gone so wrong?_ The moment was perfect-Beautiful sky, no one around, and they were both very happy. Her feelings were strong for the android. Didn't Astro feel the same way? _He did last time I checked._

Suddenly, Cora's eyes widened. Her hand flew to her mouth. _I crossed a line, didn't I?_ That's why he was so afraid. Astro was not ready for that sort of thing yet. She jumped the gun. But that made no sense-all of Cora's other boyfriends would have loved that. Why didn't Astro?

"Just a tweak there," muttered Tenma. Cora looked up. "Aannd. . ."

There was a click, and a smooth hum unfolded after. Astro suddenly sat up straighter and blinked. His eyes shed the glassy film. The light and maturity were now restored. The android looked around the room with a frantic confusion.

"Wa-la!" Tenma grinned, obviously proud of his work. "'Morning, son."

"What just happened," asked Astro. "And why do I feel bald?"

"I'll explain soon enough, but I need you follow some instructions or me. No, no, don't get up. It's just some simple things. They may sound strange, but please comply. Ready?"

"Do I need to get checked for AIDS?"

Tenma stared at his son as though robotic lobsters had started to crawl out of his ears. A few seconds had lapsed before he could come up with a suitable reply. "I don't think robots get AIDS."

"I'd feel better if I got checked."

"You don't need to get checked for an STD. However, I need to check you for brain damage. Ready now?"

"I guess."

"Good. Raise your right hand. Touch your fingers with your thumb, one by one. Good. Now the other arm. Raise it up and touch the-good, good. Now the. . ."

Tenma continued with his tests, moving from motor functions to speech and reading. He had Astro move certain parts of his body, read some passages of text, and try communication in some of the languages Astro knew (another thing that had caught the android's attention). Cora found herself to be quite amused with the various sounds, though she could not comprehend many words. It was as though the two were following a script, so Cora decided that this sort of thing had happened more than once. Tenma would start. They began with Spanish. . .

"¿Es la grasa?"

"No. Él es suave y esponjosa."

Moved on to French. . .

"Où est la souris?"

"La souris est sous la table."

And ended in Vietnamese.

"Điều gì sẽ xảy ra khi bạn không ra thùng rác?"

"Bạn sẽ giết tôi."

Tenma returned to English. "Good, all set." The man set the cap back on his son's head. Astro ran his fingers over the lining.

"So what happened? How'd I get here?"

"Cora brought you here. Ran the whole way, I think. The main connection unit in your spinal cord somehow sustained heat damage, so she brought you here for repairs. Can you tell us what you remember before that happened?"

Astro closed his eyes and pinched his glabella. "There's not much," he explained apologetically. "Me and Cora were at the park, I think. Talkin' about a show or something. . ."

"Nanny 911," explained the girl.

"Yeah, that's it. Then we moved on to something else, like _Friends_ or something."

"Proximity and how much you have in common."

". . .What?"

"That's what we were talking about."

"No, I'm pretty sure it was the show with David Schwimmer and Courteney Cox."

"No, it wasn't."

"Really? That can't be right. . ."

Dr. Tenma raised his hand. "Excuse me-what happened again?"

"Ah, right," replied Astro, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "There's not much else though. Something got really close to my face and that's when I blacked out."

"Must've been an assailant or something," muttered Astro's father. He turned to Cora. "Can you remember what they looked like?"

"There wasn't an assailant, Dad," said the android. "We were alone, that much I remember."

The girl's stomach seemed to drop through the floor. Astro's father broke his gaze from Cora, and then returned with a menacing glare. "Were you now?"

"Yeah, I think so," replied the android, oblivious to the sudden austerity of the situation. "Why? Was there someone in the park I didn't know about?"

Hopefully not many of you know what it feels like to have blood on your hands. Cora wasn't guilty of murder, still guilty nonetheless. A red heat began to creep up on the back of her neck and to her ears. Her heart berated her ribs from the inside. Just a kiss, but a crime as well. The guilty would soon be exposed. Cora kept her eyes to the ground.

"Cora," Astro began, "was there someone else there?"

The girl could feel the stabbing gaze of a father carve into her. She no longer felt safe here, even with Astro around.

Astro hopped down from his seat and took a few steps towards Cora. Tenma wasn't the only suspicious one in the room, though for a different reason. "Did they try to hurt you?"

_He still doesn't suspect me._ Cora tried to look Astro in the eyes, but quickly diverted her own. She couldn't do it. A soft worry reflected off of the android's features. In her quick glance, Cora could see the millions of "what ifs" whip around behind his eyes-her handiwork. Astro's tone became forceful as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Cora, you have to let me know if someone tries to hurt you so I can help. Please, just tell me what's wrong."

_I can't take it!_ What to say? What to do? The girl didn't know. It was a dead end for Cora. She took a shaky breath. _There really is no way out of this._

The android's grip tightened. "Tell me, Cora."

_No way out. . ._

Finally, Dr. Tenma spoke. "Let's talk outside." The man walked towards the door. Cora followed along with Astro. "No, not you, young man."

The android raised an eyebrow.

"I'll talk to her **alone.** You wait out here and I'll explain to you when I'm done. And I don't want you listening in on the conversation with your amplified hearing."

Astro stayed behind and the girl walked on. As the doors closed behind her, Cora wasn't sure if the situation had taken a positive or negative turn.

**BREAKLINE!**

"What did you do?"

It wasn't much easier for the girl to talk. Bill Tenma was still glaring down at her. The air hung heavy, stagnant, and tense. All that was missing, it seemed, was the good cop. Cora twiddled her thumbs, trying to piece together an explanation.

"I'd like an answer. Now."

It was far too warm for a jacket at this point. The shame of her actions had become a tangible weight. Cora forced out the shreds of a reason. "I wasn't thinking," she began. "I wasn't thinking right and I didn't know what that would happen. I-"

"Shh!" Dr. Tenma put a hand to Cora's mouth. Slowly, he removed it and tip-toed to the door. He leaned into the wall. "I thought I told you not to pry."

It was quiet for a while longer. Muffled dialogue filtered through. "I'd still feel better if I got checked."

"I'm not taking you to get checked." The man folded his arms, though the listener on the other side could not see. "And if you don't stop listening, I'm not going to let you play the Nintendo with your friends anymore."

The only response this time was the sound of slow, fading footsteps.

"Yeah, that's right. Walk away." Tenma turned to the culprit. "Now if my son believes he has an STD," he said, "perhaps you have done something to make him think that way. I could easily prevent that from happening again. Those actions are a serious offence, but I would never think of a girl to be guilty of such things."

Cora froze, but soon reheated with annoyance. Was this man seriously accusing her of _that_?

"It's a terrible crime. I could turn you in right now if you don't tell me what happened."

_He IS serious!_ Cora clenched her fists. An irate defiance began to bubble in the girl. Sure she had been around, but not even the most attractive of her ex-boyfriends got _that_ far. Neither did Cora even try. She knew it was wrong.

"I could keep you two from seeing each other again. Ever. At least it would keep one of you safe."

And that was the last straw.

Cora stepped forward, fuming and livid. "I never did that," she yelled, shaking a fist. "I would never do that. Ok, I kissed him, but I didn't know that was some form of a 'violation' that could get me arrested. If anything, you gotta arrest him! That little twerp hacked INTO MY COMPUTER! I'm sure that's a crime, but he still gets to walk around like friggin' R. Kelly. I just kissed him, but you gotta call the friggin' po-po department because you think I'm a little sl-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dr. Tenma quickly pressed a hand over Cora's mouth. "Slow down. First off, did Astro really hack into your computer?"

The girl shoved the man's hand away. "Heck yeah, he did. Read my diary and everything."

"I'll have to have a talk with him. Second I did not mean to falsely accuse you for that crime. But I'm a father: I will always worry about my son. Mothers are no different with their daughters."

Cora bent her head. It was true: Her own mother would insist on spending as much time as she could with her little girl after she had returned from the surface. This could have been because she missed her daughter, but also as a safety precaution. Cora was no Norman Triplett or Kurt Lewin, but even she could tell this was a behavior to be expected.

"Now my third point," Tenma said. "What you did may not have been as serious of an offense as I first thought, but that does not mean you can take advantage of Astro like that. He is your friend. You owe him respect just as he owes you. I may not have many acquaintances, but I know that much. Hopefully you know now as well."

Cora was quiet for a while. The situation held an element of mild surreality. Cora had aged nearly two decades. By this time she knew how all the romance stories and fairy tales went and ended. The only problem was that none of these stories specified what happened after. There was no conflict, save the plot. Reality is honest and straightforward, but much less benign.

Dr. Tenma turned and walked towards the door. He was about to enter the room in which Astro stayed, but stopped. He turned to Cora once more. She did not meet his gaze.

"I'll explain to Astro what happened, like I said. You're the one who has to apologize."

The automatic doors slid open and Cora was left alone.

BREAKLINE!

Astro was kind enough to take Cora home after the day. Ride didn't last long, but the time span seemed to stretch for hours. Neither one spoke, just the roaring wind. The android was always so warm and friendly. Now he seemed as cold as the autumn night. Only now had it occurred to Cora that perhaps she had committed something akin to the crime Dr. Tenma spoke of.

The robot landed softly on the sidewalk in front of Cora's apartment. Slowly she slid off his back, yet neither one made a move to signify the night was over. Cora knew her business was unfinished, but remained unsure of how to begin. With a minor stumble in her words, she gave an apology, though she knew it was for the wrong issue. "Sorry I ratted you out. About the computer, I mean."

Astro seemed just as apprehensive. "No, it's fine. I talked to dad. I'm only grounded for a few days. I had it coming in hindsight."

The robot also recognized the procrastination of the problem that truly needed to be elucidated. Both he and the girl were guilty. Astro remembered what had happened shortly after his father's interpretation (and scolding concerning the violation of Cora's privacy). Even a few details from after the main neural connection unit had been annihilated by the blue core's energy- faint sounds and hazy images. A wisp of the panic cavorted around in his chest. Astro clearly was not the criminal in this situation. _Why do I still feel guilt?_

An algid gale swept down, skidding through some of the leaves that had huddled together on the sidewalks. Astro tensed. Cora tugged at her jacket and sat on the edge of the sidewalk. She placed her face in her hands. Each felt a potent loneliness, just as cold as the night. The bond they had seemed to be little more than a dusty pile of rubble now. Each felt forlorn. It was all over. Ruined. Broken.

But you can always try to rebuild the pieces.

The android walked a few steps towards Cora and squatted to her level. "I'm not mad," Astro said, smooth and tender, "if that's what you think."

Cora looked up. The whites of her eyes seemed shaded with a red tint, while no tears were found. The android continued.

"I just got scared is all," he explained. "I'm only about a month or so old. Most kids that age don't know much yet. The only way I know and understand my world," Astro tapped his head," is because I had thirteen years of memories preprogrammed into me."

Cora squinted some. The pieces began to slide together and fit.

"Toby already learned all the things necessary to survive in this environment- The schemas are already built. But sadly, "Astro sighed, "Toby didn't know much about people, let alone girls."

Cora nodded. "Is that why you panicked today?"

Astro mimicked her motion. He stood up. "That's also why I'm so interested in psychology. I've got so many questions about people, here and on the surface: How can be so cruel? So kind? What are the motivations? And from where did those reasons originate? Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I guess it does." Cora let her gaze drift to the ground. A small vortex of leaves passed by unnoticed. "I'm sorry."

Astro gestured her chin upward. Each looked in the other's eyes. "You don't need to apologize. But I would want to know what I'm getting into first. I need more time so I can learn a little more. But I will be ready eventually. That much I promise."

After a moment more of silence, the android pulled Cora into his arms. Cora gratefully accepted. Suddenly it didn't seem so cold out. The girl rested her forehead on his shoulder. "I believe you," she whispered.

"Thank you." Astro pulled away. "I'll have to go home soon. Dad will get suspicious. Are you going to be ok now?"

Cora thought for a moment. The evening did not go as planned. Some would say they regretted it if they had experienced such ill will. But amidst the calamity and the toll, a hint of faith remained. The request, the suppliant plea for mere patience, was the hope that fluttered out Pandora's Box. Things could be alright after all. Cora felt no loss in letting him go home. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

The android smiled. "Thanks." He walked away a few steps, but turned to face the girl again. He gave a small wave. "So . . . I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah. See ya later."

A few seconds passed and the Astro was in the air again. The glare of his rockets was a minor detail against the city's neon radiance. After realizing she couldn't watch Astro fly off, she slipped into the apartment building, finally content.

This again, my dear readers, is true love.

BREAKLINE!

_What a day!_ That was one of the many thoughts that swirled in the maelstrom of Astro's head. It was a wonder he had enough focus to prevent any collisions into any structures of public property. The darkness, if there was any, would not have helped much either. The android kept an easy speed (as a safety precaution) with a blank look in his eyes.

Of all the events that had occurred within the span of a few hours, perhaps the moment just before the kiss was the most lucid. The dreamy haze in her eyes, the lack of distance between them- perhaps if the android would have enjoyed such a moment if he understood the ritual. Perhaps Astro had enjoyed it without his understanding or even his conscious knowing. _That's why I feel guilty,_ he mused. _I couldn't really give anything back just because I didn't know about it. Maybe if there was some kind of rule book. . ._

An epiphany had abruptly attacked the android full force. He stopped his flight and the myriads of confusions that had previously "wuthered "against the insides of his iron skull. Still hovering, the android turned to face Cora's apartment complex.

They had each said they love the other. . .

They (technically) had had their first kiss. . .

". . . But no first date." Toby had known that much about people and even Astro recognized something wrong about that hierarchy.

_I gotta take her somewhere. It's the least I could do._ But that would mean funds. An allowance was out of the question since Orrin would probably get put out of his job, so he would have to get his own. If Astro had time for school, then he could work a few hours out of the week for some dough. Astro really did want to see Cora's face light up again-That's something you can't buy.

Astro fired up his rockets again, blasting home at full speed. _Maybe Quiznos could use some "freaky-fast delivery service". . ._

BREAKLINE!

WOW! Longest one-shot I've written so far. Hope you all like the story. I myself thought it was pretty interesting-no one ever thinks about the first kiss going wrong. Hope it spices the romance genre of the Astro Boy forum.

Also, I forgot a typo. In _Not to pry_, I had said that Astro was made to be fifteen. I now realize that he was thirteen, because I went to the internet for answers, and then actually watched the movie (it was the scene when Toby was thrown into the closet at the ministry). So yeah, sorry for ruining that for you guys. . .

Another thing: If you google the translations from when Tenma is making sure Astro is peaking right, you will find references to different comedians. Heck, I got references a la carte in this story. See if you can find them all and guess which ones they are.

Most importantly, please review, ok? I would greatly appreciate it.

-Magician Irono


End file.
